Feel
by Purple-Moon-Blossom
Summary: What can tigress really feel? Oneshot, Tipo (Completed)


**(A/N: ok here's another fic that took me forever to finish but it's finally here so yeah. I honestly tried shy away from angst for once and make this story less depressing and more sweet, I hope you like it)**

 **Warning: Bad grammar and spelling**

* * *

"What are you doing?" She asks as he reaches for her paw.

"Testing my theory." He said.

"Ok..."

Po held her wrist in his left paw, pulled and brought it closer. He looked at it for a moment as if contemplating where to touch, he moved his right paw and tapped a pad.

"Do you feel this?" He asked.

"No."

He moved again and touched another pad "how bout now?"

"Nope." She smiled and decides to play along.

Po continued his actions, he pinched a finger "now?"

"No." Tigress chuckled.

Both were in her room, on the floor and laying down on a small set up of blankets and pillows. A candle was lit, the soft flame illuminated the room. Her head laid on his shoulder, right paw in his. Shifu had left them in charge, he was currently in gongmen city attending a meeting with the masters council. The rest of the 5 were gone too, they left on a mission yesterday and were due to return in 2 days giving them the privacy they craved for.

He flipped it over and pinched the back of her paw "well?"

"Nothing." She said.

Tigress closed her eyes and let's out a peaceful sigh, it was moments like these that help her forget about all the bad things in the world. Right now she isn't master tigress, leader and member of the famed furious five and he's not the dragon warrior, successor of oogway and future grandmaster of the Jade palace.

Right now she's just tigress and he's just po.

"Can you feel this?" He intertwined their fingers.

She looks at their paws through half lidded eyes and gives a small squeeze.

"No." She said.

Po stayed silent and contemplated his response "do you ever regret doing this to yourself?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Like do you ever wish you could take back those 20 years of punching trees just to be able to feel again?" He said.

She stopped to think for a moment before finally answering.

"Their are times where I do but most of the time I don't, the reason being that I knew exactly what I was getting myself into and I knew what the outcome would be. My goal after all was to get stronger and completely numb my paws to the point where I couldn't feel anything. Kung fu was and is my life so feeling something like regret would be pointless considering I did it on purpose" She stated.

"Your still as hardcore as ever ti" He smiled.

"Not as hardcore as you." She laughed.

Po let go of her paw and sat up. He looked down at her for a moment before reaching over, picking her up bridal style and pulling her into his lap, he wrapped both arms around her waist as she buried her head in his neck.

She could hear his heart beat.

Po let out a content sigh and tightened his hold on her.

"I love you." He said.

Tigress smiled, she never got tired of hearing those 3 words.

"I love you too, more than you could ever know."

She pushed herself up, looked at him and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. They stared into each other's eyes for a second before leaning in and pressing their foreheads against the other making sure not to break eye contact.

"Can you feel this?" Asked po as he closed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss.

Their lips met seconds later.

Both poured their love into the kiss, tigress tightened her hold on his neck as he did the same. Affection wasn't something they did in public, they preferred doing things like this in solitude where no one could see them and so when they got moments of privacy they definitely soaked up the time to be with each other.

The kiss itself wasn't anything too drastic it was sweet and chaste, completely innocent but at the same time it was also passionate and loving. It wasn't long before the need for air became apparent, they broke the kiss, both lightly panted as they tried to catch their breath.

"Yes..." She answered with a small laugh.

* * *

 **(A/N: so how was it? I hope you liked it)**


End file.
